Electrified vehicles employ a traction battery to provide propulsive power to a powertrain. A traction battery may include a plurality of internal battery cells housed within a battery enclosure. Related to the size and mass of the battery assembly, a traction battery may be secured at a number of different locations on a vehicle structure. Depending on the location of the traction battery mounting, structural intrusion into the vehicle stemming from impact loads may interact with the battery structure.